


Before Anyone Else

by FiKate



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Families of Choice, Gen, Gift Fic, Siblings, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5776024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they're kids, Raven convinces Charles to come and play on the lawn and be the first to leave footprints on new fallen snow. A gift prompt for Dodger who wanted a fic about first snows. I hope you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Anyone Else

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dodger_sister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodger_sister/gifts).



“Charles, c’mon. We need to be the first ones in this snow,” Raven danced on the lawn and called to him. 

Charles tugged his scarf a little tighter, “Why? Who else is going to be on it?” 

“All the people who make deliveries, but it’s ours right now,” She didn’t care that it was four am or some awful hour, she wanted the snow. 

He wasn’t listening, he wasn’t but he could still almost feel some of her joy at all that white. Charles pulled his boots on over his pajamas on as Raven, Raven was laughing and he said, “It’s ours but no getting a cold.” 

Raven gave him a solemn look as her eyes sparkled and she pulled him into the snow, “No getting sick.” 

Then they left the first footprints on the huge expanse of white that hid the lawn. He couldn’t believe that she was actually his sister, he’d never known anyone who was just lived like her. She did what she wanted to and pulled him into it, it didn’t matter if there were glares or lectures after, she just did what she wanted. Raven was brave and he was full of all the worries and thoughts and didn’t let go like she did.

“Charles,” Her voice sounded like song and he turned before a snowball hit him in the face then he heard her laugh and felt her joy. She was his sister, being soaked was worth it.


End file.
